


同归

by AramaGintazu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramaGintazu/pseuds/AramaGintazu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 1





	同归

“唔。”肚子上挨了一拳，胃里泛上来的酸味让宇智波带土顿感一阵头重脚轻，身子不由晃了几下。  
而宇智波带土的对手可不会礼让，趁机一把拎住他的衣领，直接拉着他拖行了几步，想把人往地上摔。  
宇智波带土踉跄了几步还是在力量上取了胜稳住了身形，他就着弯腰的姿势回手甩过一肘砸在对方的肋骨上，骨裂的声音、惨叫、肉体坠地的声音依次响起，最后收尾的却是几声微不可闻的液体滴落地面的轻响。宇智波带土抬手一抹，更多的红色液体从鼻孔里流出来，而后一股血气涌上喉头，让他止不住地咳嗽起来。  
这时旁边的人便纷纷围了上来，他们当然没指望单挑打过宇智波带土，哪怕那是一个打上封印只剩三勾玉的宇智波带土。他们集结了这么多被那两个宇智波害苦的人，为的就是把木叶不审判的战犯由他们来审判，这次就好好地用众人的力量来教训一下这个恶贯满盈的罪人。他们本来已经抱着视死如归也要争取正义的觉悟了，谁知道打到一半宇智波带土竟然就像受了内伤一样倒了下来，这般天赐良机他们怎会不抓住？  
人群一拥而上再一同倒下，宇智波带土捡起对手掉在地上的一把长刀，静立着调整呼吸。当初宇智波斑教他体术，那对族长团扇和镰刀他怎么也使不好，反而是武器被打飞后剩在手里的锁链被他玩出了几个花样，而他唯一能能跟斑抗衡几下的就只有剑术，不过据宇智波斑自称，在使刀这方面他弟弟泉奈远比他自己要强。  
喊杀声渐渐安分下来，四下变得死一般的寂静，踩着横陈的滑腻肢体，血人一般的宇智波带土从倒伏的人堆里爬了起来，对手的血、他自己的血，沾着碎肉和内脏混合着从他头顶流向地面。除了宇智波带土他自己谁也不知道，他还借机混在里面吐出了两口嘴里带着更为明显的苦腥味的液体。  
回到安身处，宇智波带土并没有花多少时间就处理好了外伤，毕竟到处都是伤口，索性全身抹一遍药缠成木乃伊就算完工了。给自己倒了一杯水，宇智波带土打算睡一觉歇一歇，内脏撕裂般的剧痛就在这一刻袭来。骤然失力的身体摔倒，手掌按上没拿稳已经先一步落地的水杯的碎片，抵在地上只剩半分视觉和知觉的头颅只感到如注的液体毫无阻拦地从自己的口鼻里流出，而宇智波带土残留的嗅觉也没闻到腥味或者臭味，只有铺天盖地的苦。  
宇智波带土开始有意识地躲着宇智波斑，调换了给木叶值班的轮次，休息时间的居酒屋闲谈也找借口推掉，好在当初漩涡鸣人看他俩之间的气氛令人窒息怕他俩打起来，给他和斑分了两处距离对忍者来说也不算近的宿舍。  
然而一周已经是极限了，宇智波带土感受着门外“你再不开门我就要发动第五次忍界大战了”的气场，认命地叹了口气。倒也不是说宇智波斑有多在意他，木叶传出“宇智波带土发狂屠杀村民”消息的当天宇智波斑就来找过他，被他装死糊弄过去也就不了了之。只是五六天过去，宇智波斑大概是察觉到自己的刻意了，不知道这份刻意惹到了这位大爷哪点不开心，就憋着一口气跟自己杠上了。  
本来一切都很顺利，将宇智波斑迎进门后，两人面对面坐着一言不发地互瞪了半天，情绪酝酿到位后互喷了些诸如“你这些伤真滑稽”“你怎么没被打死”“这不是怕三天不见就找上门来的你伤心吗”之类的垃圾话，接着只要把消除了怀疑、消遣完的宇智波斑送出门就好了。  
本来这样就好了……看着已经一只脚跨出门的宇智波斑，宇智波带土抓着门框跪倒在前者身旁，撕心裂咳出两口血后惋惜地想到。  
宇智波带土看见宇智波斑脸上闪过片刻的惊疑，后者蹙眉盯着蜷缩在自己脚边的人咳了半晌，等其呼吸稍显平稳后还是弯腰伸手将他拉了起来。几息过后，宇智波斑扣在宇智波带土腕上的手有一瞬大力的收紧，而后很快又不着痕迹地松开，开口是淡定而嘲讽的语气：“我就说，你再怎么弱，也不至于沦落到被一群蝼蚁揍得吐血的地步。”  
看着男人好像并没有放开打算的手，宇智波带土顺杆爬地靠了点重量过去，嗤笑一声回敬道：“像是捉奸老公一样不见不罢休地特意来找我，你难道就为了说这个？”  
“不然你想怎么样？要我对你快要死了这件事痛哭流涕吗？”宇智波斑转头看了一眼一脸嬉皮笑脸的宇智波带土，声音莫名冷了几分。  
“那还是算了，怪晦气……！”前一秒还漫不经心的宇智波带土瞪大眼睛，猛地推开宇智波斑转头便呕出一大滩格外鲜红的血。  
每根神经传来的剧痛牵扯着宇智波带土让他失去对身体的控制，不过这次眼疾手快的宇智波斑先地板一步接住了他，宇智波带土颇为复杂地看着满脸冷淡双臂却箍住自己的男人，失去意识之前不知出于什么心态呢喃到：“我就睡一觉，别担心……”  
虽然理论知识告诉宇智波斑宇智波带土还有些时日，但看着床上满身伤痕沉静得连呼吸都不明显的男人，宇智波斑总有一种这人再也不会醒来的错觉，他不知不觉地就在这个屋子里呆到了晚上。  
当宇智波斑猛然发现窗外的天幕已经暗下来的时候，他面前躺着的人也有了动静。宇智波带土平静地睁开眼、刚想起身，转头就像见鬼一样看见了宇智波斑的脸，于是他直接定格在了一个颇为行为艺术的姿势上。  
“额……你不打算对我嘘寒问暖一番吗？”回过神来的宇智波带土挑了挑眉，揶揄道。  
“是吗？那你要吃药吗？治脑子的那种。”宇智波斑做了一个如出一辙的挑眉，继而满脸关怀地温柔问到。  
翻了个白眼，宇智波带土认命地起身，去厨房拿了瓶酒和两个杯子回来。给两人都斟满后，宇智波带土朝宇智波斑举了举杯，自己仰头酌了一口，而后便一言不发转头看向窗外那片荣光加身的土地。宇智波斑看着对方的动作不置一词，只伸手拿过酒杯低头啜饮起来。  
两人沉默地对饮了半晌，懒散地靠着窗框的宇智波带土突然开口说到：“这样也不错……我受够总是当棋子的人生了。给你也好，给这个金玉其外败絮其中的村子也好。”  
宇智波斑垂眸抿酒，惜字如金地开口：“不是棋子。”  
“哈！？”宇智波带土一脸惊悚地回过头，“你什么时候也开始帮木叶说好话了？宇智波斑，你被什么妖魔鬼怪感化了？”  
“我是说我，不止把你当棋子。”宇智波斑放下酒杯，抬头直直望进对面人的眼底。  
空气一时凝滞，宇智波带土表情僵硬，好一会儿才扯了扯嘴角说到：“干什么啊，人之将死其言也善也不该是你来啊……”  
“那就别一副要哭的表情。”宇智波斑欺身摸上宇智波带土红肿还没消完的眼角，突然觉得这张添上伤口的脸也没那么滑稽，反而……怪让人想欺负的。  
最终的结果当然是宇智波斑如愿以偿，吃干抹净地把人好好欺负了一番。中途宇智波带土当然也有不服，然而当他也准备一展雄风的时候，咳血就那么不期而至，最后差点没给他自己气得背过气去。  
第二天，宇智波带土就搬去和宇智波斑同住了。一个多月后的某一天，宇智波带土从近日越来越长的昏睡中醒来，他撑起一阵阵眩晕的身体，压下反胃摸索着墙壁，抛弃不断闪过黑影和纷乱色彩的视线凭肢体记忆朝洗漱间走去。宇智波带土打开水龙头让冷水淋头浇下，片刻之后感觉稍微清明了点的他抬起头，看见了镜子里自己颈侧紫红的牙印和吻痕。叹了口气扯出个意味不明的轻笑，宇智波带土用最后了力气发动了神威。  
宇智波斑将刀从任务目标的体内抽出，下一刻就感应到了身侧的时空间忍术波动，他的动作有一瞬间的僵硬，而后便神色如常地转过身看去。宇智波带土扑过来抱住了宇智波斑，两人的视线牢牢地锁在对方脸上，他们像是在参详眼前的每一处微小器官又像只是直望进对方眼底。没有多余的话语和动作，他们凑近、接吻，直到宇智波斑感到呼吸相接的唇和怀里的身体再没有任何回应。  
宇智波带土死了，从宇智波斑那里听闻了宇智波带土死讯的旗木卡卡西漩涡鸣人一众等人执意要为后者举行一个葬礼。葬礼上，宇智波斑担任了逝者直系亲属的角色，他身着严整的礼装和服，神情庄重，举止得体，显示出一个尽职尽责的大家长仪态。  
可当葬礼进行到尸体下葬时，宇智波斑靠在棺材旁散开了正坐，他慵懒地撑起下颌，挑起四战时那样睥睨又嘲弄的笑，说到：“谁告诉你们，带土他要葬在这种地方了？”  
言罢，宇智波斑左眼转出名为神威的花纹，连棺材带他自己从此消失在了木叶。  
许多年以后，忍界中从一开始成员少得连忍村都算不上的民间组织发展到支持者众多的改革派一举统一了五大国。改革派建立了政权，与民众一起创立了法律，每一方势力共同成立了监督执法的部门，大规模的战争再没有理由轻易发生。忍者们开始和普通人一样工作、经商、从政或是从军，他们不再需要对自己出生的忍村抱有凌驾于自我之上的忠诚，更不需要因为一句无理的命令就与无冤无仇之人厮杀到失去一切。  
建国那天，传说中能吸收一切忍术、操纵着蓝色巨人、无人活着见过他真容的改革派创始人兼领导人盛装出席，那张扬乱翘的长发、姣好到看不出年龄的脸、桀骜的笑容，其人正是宇智波斑。  
而就在刚要开始首相任命仪式时，围观的人群中冲出一个黑影，手中的物什反射过一道寒光便狠狠地扎向宇智波斑。在众人“有刺客”的惊呼中，只见那人像是碰到幻影一般穿透过了宇智波斑的身体，等警卫队上前制伏了来者，宇智波斑才悠悠转过头来，风吹动他的刘海，摇曳的发丝背后是淡紫的右眼和艳红的左瞳。  
那人盯着云淡风轻的宇智波斑一阵面目狰狞，凄厉地出声质问到：“为什么！你们这些穷凶极恶的叛忍，为什么要发动战争毁掉我们的村子和影？所谓的改革革新就是让我们臣服你自己当国王吗？”  
宇智波斑睨了一眼不远处在警卫手下奋力挣扎的人，颇添了几分认真和感情地回答道：“因为让世界变得更美好，是两个宇智波斑毕生所求，一同的愿望。”  
之后，宇智波斑亲手守护着他建立的国家走上正轨，看它变得越发繁荣而和平。几年后，一生传奇的宇智波斑在一个平平无奇的春日里寿终正寝。宇智波斑拒绝了国葬，然而在共事者眼里并非极端禁欲者的他却也终身未娶，是以并没有近亲来为他举行家族葬礼。但宇智波斑安排好了一切，他的委托者带走了他的遗体，将其葬在了一个立了有几十个年头的旧坟中，那是一个合葬冢。


End file.
